Despedida de Solteira
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: Uma despedida de solteira diferente, Hermione acorda onde não se deveria encontrar, especialmente naquele dia. One-shot


**Estou tão feliz de me encontrar de férias e por ter terminado a minha Licenciatura, que tinha de escrever este one-shot que andava a apoderar-se da minha mente desde o inicio dos exames. **

**Espero que gostem. Beijos.**

Hermione Granger acordou com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Tentou mexer-se mas o braço que envolvia a sua cintura não a queria largar, até aproximou ainda mais os corpos deles.

Nem queria abrir os olhos, sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia o corpo que se encontrava ao lado dela, e acima de tudo sabia que o que tinha acontecido entre eles não deveria ter acontecido.

Só o acto de pensar sobre o que eles tinham feito, levava a dor de cabeça a duplicar consideravelmente. Tentou não gemer de dor mas era difícil.

- Não aguentas bem o álcool. – Comentou Draco Malfoy que ria a gargalhada da cara de Hermione.

- Cala-te, ninguém pode saber do que aconteceu entre nós os dois, especialmente tendo em conta que dia é hoje.

- Sábado – respondeu prontamente Draco, que adorava ver a Hermione a sofrer. – Suponho que seja o dia de um casamento. E ainda por cima o dia em que deixas de ser uma Granger.

Hermione já estava exasperada com o loiro, não havia maneira de ele perceber o que eles tinham feito era errado, ia contra tudo o que lhe tinha sido ensinado.

Finalmente, conseguiu escapar os braços do loiro, e começou a vestir o vestido que tinha esse nome porque lhe tapava o rabo mais nada e que lhe colava a cada curva do seu corpo e era verde-garrafa. Havia fatos de natação que revelavam menos que aquele vestido.

- Se queres chegar a tempo ao casamento não devias vestir esse vestido comigo no quarto, ele fica-te demasiado bem.

A rapariga nem teve tempo de retorquir, quando sentiu o corpo dele a colar-se contra o dela, ela sentia cada músculo dele através do fino tecido daquele maldito vestido que a Ginny tinha insistido em que ela vestisse.

_- É a tua despedida de solteira Hermione, tens de estar mais do que sexy! – Proclamou Ginny dando o bocado de tecido verde a melhor amiga._

_- Não estou a ver para quê, vamos ser só raparigas. – Reclamou Hermione que não via o interesse em vestir aquilo para uma noite entre raparigas._

_- Para elas perceberem que para além de seres inteligente, és deslumbrante. _

_Hermione não podia reclamar, Ginny tinha razão, quase todo o mundo da feiticeira não percebia como é que ELA iria casar-se um ano depois da guerra. _

Infelizmente, o Caldeirão Escoante não conseguiu manter os rapazes fora durante muito tempo, e depois de muitos shots de Whisky-de-fogo que Draco Malfoy insistia em dar-lhe, Hermione já não conseguia controlar os seus instintos, pediu ao Draco para a levar fora dali.

Hermione afastou-se do corpo do loiro, virou-se para poder olhar para os olhos dele, o que era uma tarefa difícil visto que ele estava completamente nu, e disse:

- Podes parar, isto é um desastre, vou ter de anular o casamento, não posso quebrar a minha promessa.

Viu que ele estava prestes a retorquir, querendo mostrar a sua opinião, quando a porta do quarto abriu de rompante, deixando entrar Ron Weasley seguido de Harry Potter. Hermione colocou-se a frente de Draco para tapar a nudez do loiro.

- Não acredito nisto! – Exclamou Harry ao ver os dois.

- Como pudeste Hermione. – Queixou-se Ron.

- Ganhei. – Exclamou Blaise Zabini que tinha entrado logo a seguir a Harry. – Eu disse-vos que eles iriam aguentar até a noite da despedida.

- Não vale, tenho a certeza que combinaste com a tua namorada para Hermione estar assim vestida, sabendo que ele não iria resistir. – Queixou-se Ron. – Agora perdi 10 galeões.

Os noivos tinham estado distraídos a tentar vestir o Draco, quando perceberam que os amigos tinham estado a por apostas.

- Harry James Potter, o que é que eles estão a falar? – Hermione sabia que ao usar o nome completo do melhor amigo este contaria tudo o que se estava a passar.

- Bem, quando descobrimos que Mrs. Malfoy iria obrigar-vos a estarem separados durante um mês antes do casamento, certas pessoas começaram apostas para ver quanto tempo vocês iriam suportar. Eu apostei até amanha à noite, afinal a Hermione estava sempre a rodear-se de gente para não se encontrar sozinha com o Malfoy.

Hermione não conseguia acreditar nisso, para além de todos saberem o que a sua futura sogra lhes tinham imposto, tinha sido um motivo para aposta, porque todos sabiam o quanto ela e o Draco não conseguiam estar afastados um do outro durante muito tempo desde o fim da guerra.

Afinal eles tinham passado o ano antes do fim da guerra sem se ver, enquanto ela e os amigos procuravam Horcruxes, Draco e Blaise ajudavam discretamente Neville e Ginny a obter a espada de Gryffindor, e a tentar defender os alunos da escola.

- Não te sintas mal Hermione, é perfeitamente normal, vocês amam-se e têm medo de perderem-se um ao outro, o que Narcissa decidiu fazer foi bom para vocês, provou-lhes que queriam estar juntos e que não era algo de passageiro. – Disse Blaise que tinha um coração mole, muito mais mole que a namorada Ginny Weasley. – E o Lucius apostou que vocês não durariam mais de dois dias, foi ele que começou a aposta.

- Ignora esta gente, vai vestir-te, vou estar a tua espera no altar. – Murmurou-lhe Draco ao ouvido, abraço-a e beijo-a nos lábios. – E guarda o vestido.

Hermione sorriu contra os lábios dele, e foi para uma outra ala da Mansao Malfoy em que as suas damas de honra a esperavam com a mãe e sogra para a preparar para o seu grande dia.

**Alguma dúvida? Gostaram? Opiniões? **


End file.
